Simple Beginnings
by Rachelewe
Summary: What if the only person who could save her life, was the one person she never expected to come back. BruceWayne/OC Chapter 4 up R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the Batman Franchise. That's all DC. Everything else is my own.

**Authors Note: **Read **_Intimate Details_** first. You would understand the background for this story better. Anyway....So I got back in my batman mode. I am seeing for the 5th time tonight at our 3 dollar cinema. =) And here is the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She clenched her fist as she walked after him in the courtroom lobby. Rachel had approached her earlier that she believed Crane was up to something.

She agreed with Rachel, something fishy was going on with all of Falcone's people ended up where she worked. Of Course this was out of her jurisdiction but she was getting fed up with all these 'mental patients' something was going on and she wanted to find out.

"Dr Crane, under what circumstances is there to justify this ruling? What evidence do we have?"

"Plenty"

She walked faster to catch up with him so they were now walking side by side, "I looked over their files and there are no concrete facts that any of these men should be in our facility"

Crane stopped and turned to look at his colleague. "Dr. Allen, you have to understand that we simply are the carriers of a higher purpose. To treat those of the mental and psychological impaired" Hannah stayed quiet and he continued, "and if they happen to have killed 30 people in the making, so be it"

She scoffed, "Just because he says he is mentally insane doesn't make it true"

"Well that is why we have the justice system, to make those decisions for us, we give our observations of the patients and they decide to agree or not."

She bit her tongue, "There is no we, you cut off all my access to those patients."

Crane shrugged, "I feel that you are not needed"

Hannah crossed her arms, "I just think it is a little strange that 90 percent of all your inmates in your facility are criminals. More so Carmine Falcones."

Jonathon looked around and laughed before stepping closer to her.

"Hannah-"

She raised her hand, "Dr. Allen thank you"

Crane smiled and turned to look away before speaking.

"Dr. Allen, I realize that you and Ms. Dawes have some sort of friendship, but I trust that it won't interfere with our work am I correct?"

Hannah tried to ignore the feeling in her gut. She wasn't scared of Crane, but she knew that he had ties with the mob and she would never risk her friend's lives with that. So she bottled up her remark and nodded.

"Just keep your rats out of my work Crane" She hissed, "whatever you have up your sleeve I don't want to be involved with it."

Crane said nothing and straightened his suit.

"Have a good day Dr. Allen, see you at work."

Hannah watched him walk away before taking a breath and going in the opposite direction to the parking lot where her car was located.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hannah got back to her office and asked not to be disturbed. Sitting down at her desk she chewed on the top of her pen with a focused mind. Three of her patients had been exposed to the same type of toxin she had witnessed in China. And all three had some sort of connection to Falcone. Oh course she was not allowed to say what.

But this fear virus, that the asylum called it, was the main reason Crane was brought to Gotham. His knowledge of experience with this virus was precise and knew how to treat the patients. She of course was never allowed to watch the sessions.

Not knowing how much time had passed, suddenly the phone in her office rang. She leaned forward and pressed intercom.

"Dr. Allen speaking."

"_You're 4 o clock is here" _Nancy, her secretary told her.

Hannah burrowed her brow and opened up her calendar and checked the date. She had no 4 o clock today.

"Nancy, I don't have a four o clock. Are you sure they are at the right place"

"He says he will only see you"

Frowning she stood up from her desk and went over to her door and opened it. She walked down the hallway and into the lobby. There was a man with his back to her and she looked at Nancy, who just pointed to the man looking away.

"Sir can I help you?"

"I think so…" He turned around and she wanted to run away, "I think I'm overdue for a mental examination"

Standing in front of her was Bruce Wayne.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Review? Feedback? Continue?

xoxo-Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the Batman Franchise. That's all DC. Everything else is my own.

**Authors Note: **Read **_Intimate Details_** first. You would understand the background for this story better. Anyway....Thank you all for the reviews and the alerts =). Without furthor a-doooo. Chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Have a seat if you would like" Hannah motioned to Bruce as they walked in her office.

Bruce took a seat in one of the chairs that was in front of Hannah's desk. She sat down across from him and didn't say a word. She just looked at him, wondering why he was here.

"You don't look happy to see me?" He inquired. Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed the pen she had set down and continued to file her paperwork from earlier.

"Bruce…" She stopped writing to look at him, "I'm just…I'm caught off guard. This week has just been a whirlwind of emotions for me."

She stopped writing and walked over to her window over looking the city. "This is just unexpected. Although it doesn't surprise me…you just coming back from the dead"

Bruce stood up from his chair and went to join her at the window.

"And why is that?"

She turned to look at him and smirked, "We always knew that you would die by Alfred poisoning you."

Bruce let out a hearty laugh and nodded, "I'm sure he has thought about it couple times…Hannah…I'm sorry to hear about your father. How are you and your mother holding up?"

Hannah sucked in a breath and put her hands into her pockets, "Moms…in shock. No one expected a man of perfect health to die of a heart attack. And me? Well…" She looked at him again, "You know me Bruce, and I'll survive."

If Bruce knew her as well as he thought he did, he knew she dove herself into her work to keep her mind off of her emotions. She had done it in school as well.

An awkward silence snuck into the room and Brice cleared his throat.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked looking around her office.

Hannah shook her head, "No, I cancelled my entire schedule for the day. I had to go down to the courthouse to survey a trial."

"Trial? I thought you were a psychologist?"

Hannah nodded, "I am, but some of my patients, well former now. Some of them were criminals…but…lets not talk about me. Gosh I feel so embarrassed. Can I get you a drink? Hard alcohol is my choice of poison."

"No, thanks for the offer but I'll decline" Bruce stated. Hannah leaned against the window and stared at him again. Making Bruce feel like he could not hide anything from her.

"So…tell me about your trip? Any chance I will get my book back since you have made a safe return?"

Bruce hesitated for a second before shaking his head, "I actually…It was lost… during my travels. I'm sorry."

Hannah held back her disappointment but just laughed, "It's alright…the book can be replaced…you on the other hand. That would be a bit more difficult."

"This is true"

"Ok, more important question…have you seen Rachel?"

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but nodded his head no, "Haven't worked up that courage yet…"

She rolled her eyes, "Still not doing things for yourself then? Oh well, guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks in your case."

"Oh that's funny"

Hannah smiled and shrugged.

"You should come by, he said last week at the funeral he didn't get to say hello. You would probably make his day."

"I'd like that…and we could catch up…"

Bruce wanted to spill out everything to her but knew it wasn't the time. Luckily for him, his attempt for an excuse was blocked by a phone call. Hannah groaned and walked over to her desk.

"Nancy, I said hold all my calls"

"I understand but its Dr. Crane and he says this is urgent."

Hannah let out a frustrated groan before shooting Bruce an apologetic look, "I'm sorry…I have to take this call."

Bruce stood up and waved his hand, "I should be going anyway, Alfred is probably wondering where I am."

Hannah left her desk and walked over to Bruce and gave him a tight hug.

"Let's hope you stay awhile huh?"

"I'll see what I can do"

Hannah smiled and went back to her desk before sitting down and picking up the phone.

"Put him through…Crane you better have a good reason for- No, absolutely not…"

Bruce left her office and wondered who this Dr. Crane was, but shook off his feelings and checked his watch. He had some scouting to do.

* * *

Review?

Thx.

xoxo-Rachel


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the Batman Franchise. That's all DC. Everything else is my own.

**Authors Note: **Read _**Intimate Details**_ first. You would understand the background for this story better. Anyway....These chapters are going to be very short. I want to finish this story fast so I can get my Dark Knight one up. =) Here we goo. Thanks to everyone reading! Keep doing so!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was cold, raining, cold, windy, cold, and dark. A typical night in Gotham you might say. Hannah was the least bit thrilled. Half way to her apartment her car had stalled. The nearest gas station was about a mile away and she had to walk down one of the second worst places compared to the narrows.

She was kind of regretting her 5 min short cut.

It took her 15 minutes but she was able to find a gas station. She saw that the mart was open and thanked her stars. She ran to the door and opened it up before going inside. The guy behind the counter gave her a apologetic smile, "I'm sorry were closed"

Hannah was confused and looked at the sign on the door, "It says your 24 hours though"

The guy awkwardly laughed, "Yeah, sorry… I forgot to change it. So I'm sorry but you have to leave."

Hannah was not going to leave without making a phone call. She walked closer, "Look I just need to make a call, my car stalled about a mile from here and I walked in this horrid weather in heels and by god help me if I leave without calling a tow truck."

The guy raised his hand to stop her from going forward.

"I'm sorry but our phones are dead…just go back to your car and wait the storm out. Please."

Hannah was good at reading people. Hell it was her job. She observed the man in front of her. His eyes showed signs of fear. His voice was shaking, and his body was fidgety. Something was wrong with him. She quietly surveyed her surroundings looking for a sign and then she found it. She looked at the security mirror in the corner of the room and saw under the counter where the man was standing, was someone with a shotgun. He was trying to warn her. And she finally got it.

"Actually I think I will just go wait, thank you though"

She turned around as fast as she could before she heard the click of the gun and a new voice.

"That isn't going to happen"

Hannah closed her eyes and thought to herself, 'Please oh please…not this'

"Come on lady I don't have all night, TURN AROUND!"

Hannah jumped at the sound of his voice and shakily turned to face him.

"Sir…" She pleaded, "I don't-"

The cashier also pleaded, "Man just let her go this has nothing to do with-"

The robber shot the cashier, Hannah screamed and brought her hand to her face.

"You could've saved his life if you had just fucking left" He taunted. He began to take the money from the drawers.

"Look…take my purse." She threw it to the ground, "You have all the money from the cashier and what I have on me, please just let me go. I won't say anything."

The guy nodded, "Actually…I think I will, but I will take you with me"

He jumped over the counter and went for her. Hannah ran to the door and pushed it open running into the open storm. Knowing no one would drive by she ran to the side of the building to hopefully lose him. Unfortunately though she underestimated how he would follow her and ran smack dab into him. He grabbed her by the throat and hauled her into a wall.

"Well looky here, guess I can just use you here and finished you off as well"

Hannah struggled against him and tried to claw him off but he was holding her throat. The last thing she remembers was what could have been a man in a bat outfit before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's it?" Lt. Gordon asked Hannah in his office. She had woken up in her apartment thinking it was all a bad dream but next to her bedside was a note attacked telling her to go report the incident. And then directions to where the suspect was behind held.

"That's all I remember…It all happened so fast and then I blacked out."

Gordon nodded, "Well, don't worry, you are free to leave but I may call you for further details"

She nodded and left the office. She wanted to be one place right now. One place she knew would make her feel safe. Though in the back of her mind all she could think about was who on earth saved her, and how was she going to find her car.

* * *

First meeting with batman!

Please, Please Review. I love the people are putting this on alerts but I love hearing back from people. It really helps. I love hearing thoughts, ideas, views. chapter 4 is almost done.

xoxo-Rachel


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the Batman Franchise. That's all DC. Everything else is my own.

**Authors Note:**. Anyway....Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is Chapter 4! Tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She didn't even know why she was here. After leaving the police station they escorted her to where her car was. She was extremely happy to see it running and left as fast as she could. 30 minutes later she was staring at the brick mansion of Bruce Wayne. Pondering if she should even go inside.

'Cause it's where you have always felt safe you idiot' she thought to herself.

She opened the driver's side door and got outside. She took a deep breathe and closed the door behind her as she made her way to the mahogany doors that she knew so well. Though they seemed small now.

She hesitantly reached forward and rang the doorbell, closing her eyes and wrapping her coat tighter around her body. She had almost given up on someone being home when the door opened and she was met with the friendliest face.

Alfred Pennyworth.

Hannah smiled instantly, "Alfred…I don't know if you remember me but-"

"Well, Hannah Allen. I sure hope you are here to see me."

He opened up his arms for a hug and she instantly took the invitation. After everything in the last 48 hours, this was something she needed. Alfred pulled away from her and took her face in his hands.

"Child you're trembling, let's get you inside and some tea."

Hannah nodded and took off her coat and Alfred placed it on the coat rack next to the door. She took his arm and they walked to the master kitchen together. He gestured for her to sit at the island bar.

"Oh Alfred it is so wonderful to see you, I don't have any words to say how much this raises my spirits"

"I am extremely happy to hear that, Master Bruce told me you might be stopping by and I wouldn't believe him until I saw it with my own eyes."

Alfred took the already hot water off of the stovetop and poured it into her glass; he began to stir it and walked over to sit across from Hannah. She took the cup from him and let it warm her a bit before taking a sip.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you…These past couple years…Alfred I'm sorry" She had no excuses for not visiting him.

Alfred squeezed her hand, "My dear, think nothing of it. And I am sorry for not approaching you at the funeral. That you can put on me. I was however able to have a chat with your mother. How is she holding up my dear?"

Hannah sighed, "Not good. And neither am I, it has been so difficult. I have just thrown myself into work, which is equally as stressful and I just…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be venting to you."

"Nonsense! Oh my dear…you know I am always for here for you. I have been ever since you followed Master Bruce through those doors so many years ago. Now dear…want to tell me how you got those bruises on your face?"

Hannah was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"Well it looks like we have company."

Hannah turned to see Bruce walking toward her and Alfred. He must've just returned from Wayne Enterprises due to his Armani suit that he fit so well.

"I thought I saw your car out front," Bruce said as he approached Hannah, who stood up and gave him a quick hug.

"Was Mr. Fox able to help you?" Alfred asked.

Bruce pulled back from Hannah, "Yes Alfred he was and…Hannah, what happened to your face? And these marks on your neck?"

Bruce grew a look of concern and lightly brushed his fingers over the bruised area. Hoping to not hurt her more. Hannah just waved him off.

"Long story short? I was attacked, batman saved me and here I am."

Bruce shot a glance at Alfred who did not look pleased.

"Who attacked you Hannah?"

She shrugged, "Some guy robbing a gas station, my car broke down and I wanted to use the phone and I happened to be at the wrong place, wrong time. I am quite fine though. I have been through worse. I will admit though…I am a bit shaken up and I was wondering. While this investigation was going on…"

"You can stay here for as long as you like Miss. Allen" Alfred spoke up. She blinked.

"How did you-"

"You always have the same tone in your voice whenever you asked to stay over here, especially when your parents were having such hard times."

"That and Alfred can't say no to a pretty lady" Bruce put out. Hannah let out a tiny laugh.

"Thank you both…I think I will go home and get some things"

"Nonsense, I will pick them up" Bruce said.

Hannah shook her head, "Bruce you can't, you are already helping me and I would just-"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Hannah. You're exhausted. And still in a bit of shock. You are lucky I am not taking you to the hospital right now. So I am going to leave and pick up some things, and you are going to head to one of the guest rooms and sleep. And Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"She isn't to go anywhere."

"Oh course sir"

Bruce nodded and buttoned his suit before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. When he left Hannah turned to Alfred, "Is he always this?-"

"Hasn't change I'm afraid, now up we go" Alfred offered Hannah his hand and she smiled and took it.

"Alfred, I know where the room is, you don't have to walk me there…"

"Pass up the chance to escort a beautiful lady to her room…" He patted her hand, "Never!"

Hannah rested her cheek against his shoulder and remembered why she felt so safe here.

It was always safer then home.

* * *

I wanted to get Alfred in there ^_^ I love MC as Alfred in the movie and writing him makes me happy! haha.

Review?

xoxo-Rachel


End file.
